wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Tzeentch
Tzeentch, The Changer of Ways Description Tzeentch is known by many titles, including the Changer of Ways, the Master of Fortune, the Great Conspirator, and the Architect of Fate. These titles reflect his masterly comprehension of destiny, history, intrigue, and plot. In his mind, he listens to the plans and hopes of every man and every nation. With his all-seeing eye, he watches these plans unfold into history. Tzeentch is not content to merely observe the fulfilment and disappointment brought by the passage of time. He has his own plans: schemes which are so complex and closely woven that they touch the lives of every living thing, whether they know it or not. Tzeentch feeds upon the need and desire for change that is an essential part of Human nature. It is also part of Dwarven and Elven natures, but not to the same extent, as mankind is a far more volatile and ambitious species. All men dream of wealth, freedom, and a better tomorrow. Nor are these dreams the preserve of the impoverished or powerless, as even rich men dream of further riches or of an end to their responsibilities. All these dreams create a powerful impetus for change and the ambitions of nations create a force which can change history. Tzeentch is the embodiment of that force. Tzeentch is the greatest magician of the Chaos Powers. Magic is one of the most potent of all agents of change and those who use it are amongst the most ambitious and the hungry for power. Many Champions of Tzeentch are also Wizards, while others are likely to be given magical powers or artefacts by their Patron. Some Daemons of Tzeentch are creatures made from magical energy and they often appear to be transparent or glowing with an inner light. The Lesser Daemons, or Horrors, cast spells around them as they move, while the Flamers of Tzeentch project multicoloured flames of raw magic. The Greater Daemons, the Lords of Change, are more substantial and their very thoughts appear as magical multicoloured mist which swirls around their heads. All this magic gives the followers and Daemons of Tzeentch a very distinctive and colourful character. Tzeentch is also the Great Conspirator, the master of plot and intrigue. Because he is aware of the dreams and plans of all mortals, he is able to predict the likely course (or courses) which the future might take. Tzeentch perceives every event and every intention and, from this information, his mighty mind can work out how each will influence the future. Tzeentch is not content merely to watch the drama of history as it unfolds. He has purposes of his own, although what they are it is impossible to say for sure. His intentions are complicated, his schemes highly sophisticated and incredibly long-term. Perhaps he has plans to overthrow the other Powers or to extend his dominion over mortal realms. Whatever his ultimate purpose, he seeks to achieve it by manipulating the individual lives of men, thereby altering the course of history. By offering power and magic, he can recruit influential people to his cause and affect the lives of many more at a single stroke. However, few of Tzeentch's plots are simple and many may appear at first contradictory to others or against Tzeentch's own interests. Only Tzeentch can see the threads of potential futures weaving forward in time like tangled balls of multicoloured wool. The skin of Tzeentch crawls with constantly changing faces, leering and mocking the onlooker. As he speaks, these faces sometimes repeat what he says with subtle but important differences or provide a commentary which throws doubt upon his words. This makes it very hard to interpret what exactly Tzeentch is saying. These lesser faces appear and disappear quite quickly, bu the actual head of Tzeentch does not change. His puckered face sits low down and has no neck, so that it is hard to distinguish his head from his chest. His curving horns appear to spring from his shoulders rather than from his head. The firmament surrounding Tzeentch is heavy with brooding magic. It weaves like liquid smoke about his head, forming subtle and interwoven patterns. Forms of places and people appear in the smoke as Tzeentch's mind contemplates their fate. Symbol Tzeentch's symbol is an abstract S-like shape, increasing in size with every curve, the largest part containing a circle within it. The shape gives the effect of a bird's head. The colours of Tzeentch are pink, puce, and/or purple and are often used in subtle combinations in everyday clothing. For more formal rituals and meetings, however, the robes are usually most garish and strident in both pattern and colour. Number The number of Tzeentch with mystical significance is nine. Worship The Cult of Tzeentch is easily the most widespread in The Emipre. He is particularly popular with mutants, but his cults are just as likely to be found in the towns and cities as they are in the forests. These groups are all committed to the subversion and overthrow of The Empire and have an extensive network of informants and spies - some of whom occupy very high places indeed. The activities of this cult are shielded by its hostility towards the cult of Nurgle; who would suspect that those who are the most zealous in the persecution of Nurgle's followers are actually Chaos cultists themselves? The size of any particular group of cultists varies from place to place, the largest ones being located in the great cities or deep in the forests. They meet wherever and whenever is expendient, being much more organised and circumspect than the followers of Slaanesh. Friends And Enemies Every power of Chaos has his opposite number, another Power whose nature is the antithesis of his own. Tzeentch is the eternal adversary of Nurgle. His energy comes from the excitement and will to change, to forge one's destiny, change fortune, and gain power. This is quite the opposite of Nurgle, whose power comes from defiance of despair and hopelessness. Spell Use Tzeentch obviously takes glee in its magical prowess. Those spells special to Tzeentch's followers are listed in the Spell list. Category:Rules Category:Religion Category:Chaos